last believer
by BabyBird101
Summary: everyone was thinking it so i wrote one... what will happen to Jack when Jamie grows old? no pairings rated k plus for character death and a bit of depression, but i really want you to read it enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was about seventy years since the guardians had beaten Pitch and Jack Frost was enjoying his life, or technically his half life.

Tooth, otherwise known as the Tooth fairy, was telling stories about before she had become a guardian, apparently she had been a princess in ancient England. And she was talking about her little brothers who, when she became a guardian, ruled the kingdom. She was lost in the memories, talking about the fun times she had had when she was young.

Bunny, otherwise known as the Easter bunny, was listening and snorting at the crazy antics of the long lost little brothers of his friend. He remembered these times as he had been a newly born bunny, the pet of princess Toothatina.

Sandy, otherwise known as the sandman, was enjoying himself as well remembering how the boys had tortured him when he was the page for tooth's castle.

North, otherwise known as Santa Claus, was chuckling at these new stories, he had already been father Christmas for over a hundred years when this had occurred and he only knew about them because of the presents he had delivered to them. These gifts consisted of toy swords and soldier uniforms.

Jack was right next to Tooth laughing at the boys who sounded so much like him when he was young. He had no relation to this motley crew and had been born over four-hundred years after they had all become guardians.

Jack stood and walked around, stretching his legs.

"Oh, Sandy do you remember the first time they got their hands on that family of frogs?" Tooth asked the golden colored man. Sandy rolled his eyes and nodded, showing a picture of a frog above his head.

"Frogs?" asked Jack, smiling, "sounds like when I-" Jack stopped and bent over as if in pain.

"Jack!" cried the group, or the members who could talk. When jack lifted his head his face was even more pale than normal.

"No," gasped Jack. "No, no, no."

"What is it Jack?" pressed Tooth.

"I have to go, right now." Jack's blue eyes were wide with an overwhelming fear.

And without another word he flew out the window.

"We have to follow him!" said Tooth glancing out the window.

**i know extremely random. but that was the point. just something for my amazing spring break :D this isnt it so R&R and wait for the next chappie**


	2. Chapter 2

_And without another word he flew out the window._

_"We have to follow him!" said Tooth glancing out the window. _

"Why?" whispered Jack to himself as he flew with all his might toward Burgess, his home town.

He knew it had to happen sometime, but he never wanted to think about it. He also knew it was spring in the town and that was dangerous for him but he wasn't thinking about that. He wasn't thinking about anything but the present problem.

The house on the side street was lit with a faint yellow glow form the top window. But all other lights were dark. It should have been a nice scene, with the warm breeze, and new flowers sprouting in the window box. But the aura around the quiet house was forbidding and depressing.

Jack flew to the top window and knocked. A face appeared behind the curtains. It was a blonde girl with big brown eyes. She looked about mid twenties and had dark circle under her eyes.

"It was nothing daddy," she said seeing right through Jack. She turned back to the figure in the bed.

"Alright princess," said a tired old voice. "Could you open the window?"

"Of course daddy," she opened the window, but Jack did not enter.

"Could I have a few moments alone sweetie?" the old voice asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment," the woman kissed the one in the bed on the forehead and left.

Jack walked through the window and saw the old man with the white hair lying in the bed.

"Hello Jack I missed you," the man smiled. It was an old smile, from an old man.

"Jamie?" Jack croaked.

* * *

"We have to catch up to him!" cried Tooth. She was at the front of the sleigh her eyes peeled for any sign of the boy.

"I would but I don't know where he went!" said North over the strong wind.

Bunny as in the back of the sleigh with sandy, both sharing worried glances.

"Sit down, tooth I find him," said North putting a hand on her shoulder and she followed the advice.

"It's gonna be alright Toothie," said Bunny pulling her in his arms so she wouldn't freeze.

"I'm just worried," she whispered curling up in his arms like a small child.

"I know," he said not caring who heard him, "we all are"

**hope you enjoyed the next chapter this will be updated later today or tomorrow if I cant get to it before then…. R&R please!**

**thank you to **IAmBehindYou** for your um... interesting review i advise you to get an account and if you have any question i will be your 'gaurdian' angel ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_ "I'm just worried," _

_"I know," he said not caring who heard him, "we all are"_

"Jamie?" said jack looking at the crippled old man lying in the bed. The last time he had some to see him Jamie was perfectly healthy and it had only been one year. How could so many things have gone wrong in so little time? "You look awful," jack stuff to his blunt honesty.

"And you look exactly the same as the day I first met you," croaked Jamie. "Do you remember that day? I had almost stopped believing then you made it snow it my bedroom…" Jamie was rambling.

"What's wrong with you?" asked jack scared to touch the fragile old skin.

"I'm dying," Jamie grumped, "it's what happens to us old people."

"I'm older than you," said Jack setting his staff in the window sill.

"I know… how old are you exactly?"

Jack tried to calculate he had been fourteen when he died in the pond, then three hundred years had gone by when he became a guardian, then a little over seventy years after…

"Three hundred and eighty four."

Jamie began coughing in astonishment, "three hundred eighty four!"

"Give or take," amended Jack. He approached his bed ridden friend and sat next to him.

"Don't leave me," whispered Jack, "I don't want you to d… d…" tears began pricking the corners of Jack's eyes.

Jamie put a hand on Jack's face, "I have lived a full life. And you won't be alone," reassured Jaime, "you have all the other guardians and my children, the one who was just in here her name is Jackie I named her after you. And there is still her children as well and their children, and so on and so forth."

Jack shook his head. "No," he said. "Sure I have the other guardians but your children don't believe in me anymore and their children weren't taught about me… you are my last believer."

* * *

"I cannot find him!" yelled North, "he seems to be nowhere!"

"No he has to be somewhere!" Tooth refused to give up.

"Where does he like to go?" asked Bunny, jumping up to North so he wouldn't have to shout.

"Burgess!" cried Tooth.

"What?" said both guardians.

"Burgess that's jack's home town, that's where Jamie lives." Tooth explained.

North merely nodded and directed his exhausted reindeer to Burgess.

**I know "a new chapter already" but it's spring break and I have time to kill…. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_North merely nodded and directed his exhausted reindeer to Burgess._

"I am so sorry," said Jamie, "but everyone has a time to die."

"Except me…" said Jack quietly.

Jamie merely nodded.

"I won't leave you," said Jack, "not till the very end."

"Of me or you?" asked Jamie.

"Whichever comes last."

"Alright."

And with that Jack held the dying man's hand until the breaths and heartbeats shortened. The old man's pale skin became the same color as the boy who had never been in sunlight. And both became the same temperature. But there was one difference in the two now, one of them was breathing.

* * *

The four other guardians landed the sleigh in the small towns' outer streets.

Tooth looked around desperately for the silhouette of the snow guardian. What she didn't know was that the same person wouldn't come back to her.

The four walked, or floated in the case of Tooth and Sandy, down to the house with the one light at the top window.

In the window they saw the curved wooden staff that belonged to their friend. Then they saw the shadow of the boy. He picked up the staff and they saw the figure come out of the window. His hood was pulled up as far as it could over his face. He dropped down to the ground and landed lightly on the warm grass.

Even form across the street the four guardians could not feel the depressed feeling radiating off of this sad boy.

"Jack!" cried Tooth, relived. She flew up to him and stopped her right before she attacked him in a hug.

The wind blew off the hood from around his face. The foursome could see the white hair, the pale face the mouth pulled down in a frown, the pale blue eyes leaking with tears and the wet cheeks. Jack Frost the guardian of fun and snow was choking in sobs and bawling like a baby. No sound escaped his mouth however. He was gripping his arms tightly over his chest, as if trying to pull in the sadness.

"Jack?" Tooth said quietly, "what's wrong?"

Jack lunged at her and pulled her into a hug, the tears still streaming down his face.

"Jamie…" he whispered.

**Lots of depressing, if I made you cry tell me, I want to know because I nearly cried while I was writing it…. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jack lunged at her and pulled her into a hug, the tears still streaming down his face._

_"Jamie…" he whispered._

"What about Jamie?" asked Bunny.

"Is he alright?" North wanted to know.

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

Jack didn't say anything as he cried into Tooth's shoulder.

"Jack what's wrong?" whispered Tooth stroking the back of the frost guardian.

"J-Jamie… he's," Jack took a deep breath and broke away from the bird like woman. "He's dead."

_Break line…._

Inside the house Jackie 'Bennet' Carter had walked in to find her father, pale and quiet, but he was smiling.

"Daddy?" she said quietly walking up to him. She put a careful hand on his head. His skin was as cold as ice. "No, Daddy," she sobbed. He was so cold. She remembered the person her father and told her about when she was little.

She remembered Jack Frost the character that flew throughout her child hood. Her dad had been insane. That was the conclusion she had come to when she had turned fifteen. He talked to no one and said it was Jack Frost. And now he had spent his last moments talking to this invisible person. His last words had not been to her his oldest child. No they had been to her father's imaginary friend.

"Daddy, why?" she asked the dead man. "Why did you still believe in those fairy tales?" she remembered asking the same question when she had gotten married. He had said he was disappointed that Jack Frost couldn't come to his daughter's wedding.

"Oh, Jackie," he had said taking her face in his hands. "I named you after him and you knew him as a child. It's my turn to ask a question. Why don't you remember him?"

"It was a fairy tale. I had dreams and fantasies to but I grew up," she had said. She had known her father was angry with her that day and he had tried his best to make her believe in Jack Frost. But it had never worked.

Now sitting here, with her now deceased father she tried desperately to pin point the face that had lit up her child hood. But she couldn't only the name came back to her. Only the beat up crayon drawings she had done when she was little.

"Daddy, I can't believe anymore." Jackie 'Bennet' Carter sobbed, "You aren't here to help me."

**yea tell me if you cried i just read it to my friends and they cryed... R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Daddy, I can't believe anymore." Jackie 'Bennet' Carter sobbed, "You aren't here to help me."_

"Come on Jack," said North putting one of his large hands on the boy's shoulder. "Let us get back to sleigh."

Jack pulled away from him and shook his head. "I—I need to be alone right now." And with those words he flew up and away.

Tooth prepared to go after him before Sandy stopped her. She looked down at the sandman and he shook his head.

"Just give em' a while," said Bunny. "He just lost his best friend, he's gonna need a bit."

"Alright," said Tooth mournfully looking up at the faint shadow of the snow guardian. He was already disappearing in the approaching clouds.

* * *

The boy in the air could not be seen by anyone which was probably a good thing. If they could have seen him then they wouldn't have recognized the magic in him. They would have simply seen the teen child with the blue hoodie and no shoes walking in the street of the small town on the Eurasian continent.

They would have thought he was a homeless child on the spring evening. But if they had gotten closer, and could see him they would have seen the tear streaks in his pale skin. And if they had gotten even closer they would have seen the deep sorrow in his eyes.

Jack couldn't see his face in the slowly melting ice on the sidewalks, and he couldn't see the emptiness in his eyes either.

But if he had he would have thought about the eyes of his friends.

Sandy had big golden eyes filled with the joy of bringing that same joy to people all over the world. But he also had the wise knowing of an old man who knew who to turn that frown upside down.

Bunny had pride in his eyes. It was the pride of someone who knew their place in the world and knew they were important. But in his softer moments you could see what the man in the moon knew was there. It was the tender softness of spring and new life. Like a baby bunny.

Tooth had happiness in her big pink eyes, surrounded by her eyelashes. She had the busyness of someone who could never be bored. She saw the innocence of children and filled herself with it, even if she did have strange interests.

North had big blue eyes 'filled with wonder'. He had told Jack exactly what filled him with that wonder. He always wanted to show others this wonder. And the joy of a Christmas morning was always in him.

But in Jack's pale blue eyes there was the sadness of a lost child. But in them was also the toughness of a person who had seen so many bad things that he had forgotten how to feel. The only joy that ever surrounded this child was outside him in his friends.

Now the thing that brought him real joy was gone. His best friend was gone. He had watched this child grow up, and experience the joy in his life. He had been with the human boy though thick and thin. He had been there when he had broken his first bone. Jack had been there when they boy had prepared for his first ball game, and his first date. And he had been there for the boy's first heart break. He had been honorary best man for his wedding. Jack had been there the day his first child had been born. Jack had been the first person to see him after he had gotten his first job. And now Jack had been the last person to see Jamie alive.

No he couldn't even think the name without a new wave of tears fell from his eyes.

They would never share secrets again. They would never throw snowballs together and they would never share a knowing smile.

Jack remembered for J—his thirteenth birthday Jack had taken him to the North Pole. Then for his fourteenth birthday he took him to the tooth place, and then the next year he took him to the Easter burrow.

He was gone. Jamie Bennet was… dead.

And with that thought the boy who looked older than he was, the one who had seen so much, couldn't handle seeing anything else and sat down right there in the middle of the abandoned street and cried.

**yep two chapters at the same time you must be shok-ed and amaz-ed R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later the funeral for Jamie Bennet was held. His first child Jackie 'Bennet' Carter was holding a closing speech before the body of her beloved father was lowered into the ground.

Before the funeral had begun one of the children had asked if this was a costume party.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jackie of the small boy.

The boy pointed to the back end of the yard, where no one was standing. "There are four people there a man with a big beard, a little gold man, a tall bunny and a flying girl/bird."

Jackie still hadn't seen anyone but she had continued with the ceremony. What she didn't know and couldn't see was North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were there waiting and watching for their youngest companion. They had not seen Jack since he had left two days before.

Now at the end of the funeral they still did not see them as people paid their last respects. An old woman came first. She said she was an old friend of Jamie's. Then next up were two African looking men, they were identical twins. The next was a short old man with large ridicules glasses. Then a fat woman with a large amount of white hair who said her name was cupcake. Next was Jamie's own little sister.

Everyone in the back was astonished to see the grown woman with the white streaked blonde hair. Bunny smiled at the 'little ankle biter'.

The next up was a boy in a blue hoodie who no one but the four in the back could see. This one said nothing but stood there as most of the congregation paid their last respects. This boy did not do anything, but he stroked the top of the thick wooden coffin as it was lowered into the hole dug for it. And he knelt there as the crowd offered condolences and left.

When the last bit of dirt was lowered onto the grave the boy still said nothing and did not move. As the trickle of spring rain began the tears falling from the boy's face could not be distinguished from the rain drops.

"Jack," the deep voice of Father Christmas said slowly.

Jack Frost said nothing as the strong hands of the six foot two bunny picked him up and held him like a small child. Bunny knelt with the boy in his arms and a group hug ensued. No one could see this display of affection as the rain continued. It got harder to see a foot in front of your face as the water from the sky became harder.

_Breakline…._

Jackie sat in her father's old room on the bed the man had died in. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Jackie," said her Aunt Sophie's soft voice, "do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you," whispered Jackie.

Sophie walked in and sat next to her oldest niece. Without any words the grown woman threw herself into her aunt's arms and both began crying.

"Why did he have to leave?" Jackie cried.

"Because, sometime, you have to get on without your father. And sometime I have to get over his silly fairy tales and move on with my life," Said Sophie.

Wiping her eyes Jackie looked up at the older woman, "he told you those stories to?"

"Of course he told everyone those stories. When I was younger I believed him whole-heartedly. I even had dreams and sort of visions about his imaginary friend," she laughed quietly. "But for the life of me all those memories seemed to have slipped away. I can't quite recall the face of Jack Frost."

At the name it came to Jackie. All her memories of the mischievous white haired spirit came back. She recalled the face down to the way his nose wrinkled when he smiled broadly and the way his bare feet slapped on the pavement when it wasn't covered in the snow he brought. She remembered the way he would hold her in his arms and fly to the top of the roof when she was sad. But mostly she remembered the pale blue eyes that always had a sort of quiet sadness in them.

"Yea," Choked Jackie to her aunt's last words, "I think he's more depressed about daddy's death than I am."

"You talk about him like he was real," said Sophie cautiously.

"You said you don't remember Jack Frost exactly?"

"Of course not he was a figment of my brother's imagination that seeped into mine."

Jackie shook her head, "remember the pale face the blue hoodie that was always covered in frosty designs. He refused to ever wear shoes and he would always start those snow ball fights?"

"You're talking crazy Jackie, your father made him up!" yelped Sophie.

"No, he's real, I remember now." The woman grabbed her aunt's hands in hers. "Oh, try to remember," she pleaded. "Remember the little laugh he would do when he hit his target with the snow ball. The stories he tells about the Easter Bunny. You remember Bunny don't you?"

For a moment Sophie saw in her imagination the tall rabbit that had been her childish friend. And a small smile spread across the old woman's face.

"How could I forget my dear Bunny?" she said.

And the two women looked at each other, overcome with emotion, remembering the happy times when they were young.

**jack has some one who belives in him! what shall happen next i have maybe ne or two chapers left on this R&R! :D and i love all you wonderfull people who reviewed**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sat in the window sill in the North Pole and drew pictures in the glass with his icy designs. There was a small impression of a boy in pajama's sitting on his bed with a stuffed toy rabbit in his hands. The ice shifted and he was looking up at the snow that seemed to be falling from the ceiling. Again the ice shifted and the impression of the boy saw the teenager impression in the ice. The boy hugged the older one in the small moving pictures.

Jack's tear began falling again and because of the cold air the small streams of water froze on the way to the floor and shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"Jack?" said a soft voice. It was Tooth. Jack looked up, saying nothing. She put a hand on his knee kept it there despite the freezing temperature of the boy's skin. "I-"

"Don't say anything," interrupted jack. His voice was chocked and seemed drowned in sorrow.

"I won't," she said softly. "But I am here if you want someone to listen." Tooth held out her arms for a hug and he smiled a small smile hat only lifted slightly at the corners.

He accepted the hug and cried. He tried for words but no sound other than gasps came out.

"I'm so selfish," he said finally.

"What are you talking about jack?" asked Tooth softly trying to hide the sharp edge of anger in it. He wasn't selfish, she thought, he was one of the least selfish people she knew.

"It's not just him I am sad about," jack began still not moving from the warmth of the fairy's skin. "He was the last person who believed in me. He's not just gone, I am alone."

"Oh, jack you know you are never-" tooth was cut off by jack sitting up, pulling himself away from the hug. "Jack?" she said slowly.

There was a look on his face that she couldn't interpret. It was a mix of crushed sadness and loneliness but there was hope shining in his tear filled eyes.

"Jack?" tooth said again.

"There is someone who believes," he whispered

And with that he flew out the window

**I know there is very little but this was the best I could come up with sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

_And with that he flew out the window_

There was no way that tooth was going to let her friend get away a second time. She had no idea why his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and his normally pale countenance flush such a shade of bright red. He had stood up like someone she had seen before who had forgotten to turn of the oven before they left the house.

Now, flying as quickly as she could, she struggled to keep up with the white haired figure. The wind was helping—creating a slipstream against the wind—but it was also freezing cold leaving her breathless and shivering.

When their destination could be seen Tooth's heart sank. They were back in burgess. Jack landed non-too gently on the ground the wind suddenly stopping and dropping him like a rock. Tooth fluttered behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Wha!" Jack turned quickly at the unexpected contact.

"Jack what is going on?" asked tooth fearfully. His face was what ad scared her. The pale skin had become as white as the snow, becoming blue in the lips. He had circles under his eyes, making him look like a sick child.

"I- I felt," he was too excited to speak. Or was it fear that made his voice quiver?

"Calm down Jack what is it?" asked Tooth keeping her hands on both of his shoulders.

Jack inhaled deeply. "I felt someone who believes," he whispered.

Tooth had no words to describe the way her hope soared as high as the moon filling with unbridled joy. She would see the boy smile again. He hadn't smiled for what felt like an eternity to her.

"That's great Jack…" she paused, "but where?"

"That's what I came to find out."

* * *

Jackie smiled at her aunt pulling out of there hug. They both felt the wild joy of childhood hopes and knowing something amazing for certain.

"How did we forget this?" asked Sophie again.

"I don't know," admitted Jackie. "But I am never going to forget. I will tell all my kids."

Sophie smiled at the thought of her triplet nieces down stars with their older brother watching over them.

"How are we going to tell Jack. How do we let him know we remember?" asked the younger woman of her aunt.

"You could tell me," said the quiet voice of a teenage boy.

Both women flipped their heads around to the window where Jack Frost—the guardian of fun, the boy with longer life than any human, the snow spirit—sat with a small smile on his face.

"Jack!" both women shouted. The stood and attacked him in a hug. He pulled back for a moment but gave into the loving embrace of the bigger and warmer bodies.

"I am so sorry," blubbered Jackie. "You were always there for me when I was little but I forgot you I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jack's voice became choked with suppressed sobs as he felt the love radiate off of this woman. "I never forgot that little girl with the scraped knee in the back of the parking lot at the first day of kindergarten."

Jackie blushed, "you still remember that?"

Jack tapped his temple. "I never forgot any of you. Not you or your little sisters Maggie or Joshua or… any of them."

Jackie finally let go and got a good look at him. His face was still pale, his smile was as wide as it had ever been, his hair was still in its white windswept style, the blue hoodie was the same, and his big blue eyes full of care and a sadness that was endearing somehow were still as blue as the ice in the pond at Christmas.

"Hey little one," said Jack turning to Sophie.

"Little one?" laughed Sophie. "I am a grown woman."

"You are still the little girl in that pink dress and wings for her third grade recital. And to bunny you are still in pj's and un-brushed hair with a missing front tooth."

"How is my dear bunny?"

"He'll be better when he comes and sees you next week for Easter."

"Does he still call me-?"

"Ankle biter? You know he will call you that forever." Jack turned to the window were a small sound of wings caught his attention. "You remember Tooth don't you?" he asked both the women holding his hand out to the fairy.

Both Sophie and Jackie gave her the same welcome they had given Jack. Trying to avoid being crushed Jack flew up to the ceiling and stuck there his hair being ruffled by the breeze that made him stay there.

As the girls greeted each other Jack stayed still smiling at the two women he had seen grow up.

Quietly he snuck through the door and down the stairs where three little girls with Sophie's blonde hair slept. Right by them on the couch curled up on the couch was a little boy with brown hair closed eyes, a faint spattering of freckles on his face and a smile covering his face as the dream on snow filled his mind.

Jack reached out a hand to the sleeping boy, "Jamie?" he sobbed.

"No," said a voice quietly form the stair case. It was Jackie. "That is my son."

Jack picked up the sleeping boy, holding him in his arms. "He looks just like him."

Jackie merely nodded.

The white haired boy set the younger child down and wiped the tears from his face. "What is his name?"

"James."

The snow spirit smiled. "Suits him." He flew gently up the stairs to Tooth who stood and went silently to the window with Jack. Tooth fluttered outside as jack turned back to the two grown women.

"Don't forget," he whispered. And with those words eh and he fairy shot of into the warm night leaving a faint trail of snowflakes as the moon smiled down at his children.

Next to the moon a new star smiled down at his sister, his daughter and his best friend.

_Good luck Jack Frost. _It thought

**CHEESE! but i hope you liked it anyway this IS the last chapter so i hope it was a good soty tell me please**

**R&R!**


End file.
